Wicca This Way Come
by HeatherFeather98
Summary: Evelyn McCall she's just a girl who wants to be normal, she never wanted to be popular or famous, and now not only is she a witch but she's a damn werewolf like her twin brother. And what does Derek Hale have to do with her feelings, guess she has to figure that out on her own. And keep her witchy ways secret... Will that last or will it come crashing down on her. On Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was just lounging around in my room, listening to my brother's horrendous music, knowing that he was working out, well I think he was working out, he could be dying because of his asthma. I shook my head and got up walking towards his room.

"Scott, can you turn your music down a few decibels please?" I asked through the door, before hearing it shut off and Scott opened the door, a look of worry on his face. "What?" I asked as he walked downstairs a baseball bat and Lacrosse stick in his hands. "Scott?" I questioned chasing after him.

"Shh, I heard something outside," Scott whispered, before passing me his Lacrosse stick.

"Okay Scott, can I just remind you that I am a witch and have magical powers, right?" I questioned before putting the 'weapon' down and followed him.

We quickly made it outside looking around the perimeter of the house, Scott walked over a bit and looked out before Stiles popped out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of Scott, who almost hit him in their screaming match.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted as I walked over and twisted my hand bring him onto his feet.

"You both weren't answering your phone's." Stiles stated before looking at Scott weirdly. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott answered

"A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." Stiles stated a bright smile on his chubby face.

"For what?" I asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles answered with a wide smile.

"A dead body?" Scott asked looking slightly confused.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles said, his sarcasm shining through.

"You mean like murdered?" I asked, a little worried.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles answered, as he walked around us a little.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked with a frown on my face in confusion.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going. So are you Eve, we'll need your witchy powers to help," Stiles stated. I looked as Scott and shrugged before going after Stiles and getting into his car. I'd take mine but that's my baby.

As we stepped out Stiles held his flash light in his hand excitement in his eyes. I conjured some fire and let it float next to myself and Scott. "We're seriously doing this?" My brother asked as we trudged through the leaves, sticks and mud.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles states, I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I wasn't here to give you some flying lessons isn't it?" I questioned smirking as both boys nodded their heads. The boys aren't magical or supernatural but yes, I do have a broom, and I let the pair learn to fly it, but they can't go to high or leave a certain area. Don't want people in Beacon Hill's to go insane.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said to Stiles as weaved our way through the trees.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort," Stiles laughed.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles jested, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, I think he could do it!" I yelled with a bright smile. "He's got the McCall blood running in his veins." Scott smiled with a small light blush on his face. I winked as Scott looked around a questioning look on his face.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles said with a thoughtful expression.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" I asked walking up next to Stiles the fire still lit but staying next to Scott.

"Also, something I didn't think about,"

"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott and I said at the same time, both of us shaking our heads but none the less we chuckled a little.

"I know." Stiles said before rushing forward.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott huffed as he climbed the hill, I stayed back helping him out. We quickly landed next to Stiles and looked in the distance to see the cops with their flashlights walking around, their dogs barking and sniffing the grounds.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles shouted before getting up and running. The fire lit in the air fizzled out as I got up chasing after Stiles Scott behind me

"Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!" Scott and I shouted as we ran basically in front of the cops. I rolled my eyes before wrapping my arms around the waist and hiding behind a tree.

"Hold it right there!" And officer shouted making Stiles fall to the ground.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Mister Stilinski spoke up. I could almost feel the glare from behind here.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked with a goofy grin.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" Mister Stilinski asked.

"No, heh. Not the boring ones." Stiles muttered.

"Now, where's your usual partners in crime?" Mister Stilinski asked.

"Who, Scott? Evelyn? Sc-Scott's home and Evelyn swore at me when I rang her. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. Eve obviously wanted to sleep cause of the big thing about her finding out if she's going to be in our year since she basically missed a year. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles stated, I shook my head at his idiot ways.

"Scott, Evelyn, you out there? Evelyn? Scott?" Since Mister Stilinski didn't see us he turned back to Stiles a frown on his face. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Both Scott and I huffed as we waited for them to move on, my eyes glowing a bright green as I masked mine and Scott's scents from the dog's. I watched them move on and heard some grunts from Stiles as they walked away.

"Come on Scott," I whispered as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards our home.

"You know which way to go yeah?" Scott asked as he clung tightly to my hand, my eyes still their vibrant green.

"Yep," I answered. "We just got to keep walking straight it'll take an hour to get home," I said as thunder rumbled above us. Scott quickly took his jacket off and passed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at it but put it on none the less. Both of us continued walking the cold air making our bones freeze. Scott and I came upon a clearing before a herd of deer came out of no where and crashed into us.

We both grunted getting up off the floor and Scott began looking for his puffer before jumping back and letting out a gasp of fright as he then fell down the hill. "Scott!" I shouted as I raced down. I helped him up and checked him over but both of us froze as we heard growling coming from behind us. We turned to see a wolf a big wolf staring at us.

The monster lunged at me taking me down and biting my arm, I screamed as its teeth pierced into my flesh and ripped it a little before jumping onto Scott, Scott screamed and both of us ran away as quickly as we could, trying to get away from the monster. Both of us came to the road a car coming out of nowhere we held our arms up in fright. The car swerved narrowly missing us. I looked to my arm seeing the blood slowly dripping down and saw it on Scott's side.

"We've been bitten," I whispered as a howl rang through the air. "Scott, this isn't good," I whispered as I grabbed his hand and teleported our way home. "I-I need to re-read something I'll be back," I stammered as I raced to my room and pulled my grimoire from my safe. "I don't think we could be werewolves," I whispered as I started reading ways to stop the bite from changing us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I rubbed my eyes as I parked my car into its spot and Scott smiled as he got out and quickly ran over to Stiles. I sighed as I stepped out as well, my black knee-high boots, making me taller, my black skinny jeans hugging my ass and making it look awesome, a grey shirt underneath my leather jacket and topped off with a beautiful green plaid scarf. I smiled as everyone waved to me and I walked past both Scott and Stiles because I had to speak with the principal about my year away and my grades. Last year I had been traveling doing figure skating, doing shows, and stuff around the world and I had just gotten back about three weeks ago. I had spent that time talking to Scott and Stiles and hanging out with them, because one Scott's my brother and two Stiles is my best friend. I just now must find out if I'm able to continue in the same grade as my brother who is my twin.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mister Johnstone," I greeted with a soft smile.

"Oh, Evie your back!" Mrs Jamie cheered, I flinched at hearing the name Evie leave her mouth. Mrs Jamie then told me that Mister Johnstone was waiting.

"Hello sir," I greeted with a smile before sitting down and getting straight to business. I made my way through classes a bright smile on my face before catching up with my brother and best friend. "Guys I did it!" I called out as Scott smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"Good job, Eve," Scott whispered. "So, I should be seeing you in the morning classes, now right?" Scott asked letting me go.

"Nope I'm in all your classes, I just had to do these classes for today since they were just close by and I needed to fill stuff out," I laughed.

"Yes!" Scott and Stiles cried happily.

"Before we continue the celebration. If you play - I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles asked.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line," Scott grunted. I smirked and nodded.

"And it's gonna be without any help from the witch," I cackled making Stiles piss himself laughing as the team members looked at me confused. I saw Lydia trying hard not to laugh as she knew I was a witch, that day was an accident, but she said she'd keep quiet. "Sorry inside joke, shouldn't say it in public," I laughed as the team shrugged and I saw Jackson laughing as well. "What up Whittemore!" I shouted in greetings to the boy.

"Nothing much McCall!" He shouted back then turning back to the practice.

"I'm gonna chill with Lydia and the new girl that Scott has a crush on," I said before running over to the girls and hoping down next to Lydia. "Hello my darling child!" I cheered as I brought her into a tight hug.

"When the hell did you get back!?" Lydia asked me as she hugged tightly.

"The last month of summer, mum wanted to spend time with me and so I stayed home so she could get her dose of me daily since she works nearly everyday for hours on end." I answered. "Hi sorry we haven't met, I'm Evelyn Rosette McCall," I greeted shaking the new girls hand.

"Allison Argent," she replied. The name Argent, that sounds so familiar, I'll have to ask Melinda when I get to the house. "Do you know who the guy in goal is?" Allison asked us.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked.

"He's in my English class." Allison answered.

"That's Scott, my twin brother, and you so know him Lydia," I grunted as I watched Scott get hit in the face by the ball.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson laughed.

"Watch it Whittemore! Or I'll come down there and kick your ass!" I shouted, Jackson looked to Coach, who pretended like nothing I said happened. I sat back down and watched astounded as Scott caught every shot. Soon I watched Jackson get pissed and fling the ball at Scott, who caught it. I jumped cheering for my twin. "The McCall's rule" I shouted ignoring Lydia and Allison as I ran over to Scott, who was just as shocked as everyone but was excited.

By the end of practice Stiles and I drove towards the forest to get Scott's inhaler. As we walked through the forest I was just happy to have left my gumboots in my car as there was a shit ton of mud and walking through little streams.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott stammered a bit freaked out.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket," I answered quickly as I jumped over a root.

"I don't even have any mint – mojito." Stiles said before halting and looking at the piece of gum in his pocket. "So, all this started with a bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like, our body's flooding with adrenaline before we go into shock or something?" Scott asked. I was biting my lip, I wasn't sure what it was, and I just felt terrified that maybe Scott and I were going to be werewolves for the rest of our lives.

"You know what? I think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said.

"Are you serious?" Scott and I asked, Scott in a more what the hell is it, me in a this is going to be a joke isn't it, way.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles stated. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I saw Scott look at our best friend with belief.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said, keeping this little joke going.

"Once a month?" Scott questioned.

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said, then howled. I shook my head and laughed slightly. "Hey, you're the ones who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with us." I said as I looked at them. Stiles bit his lip but tried to lighten the mood.

"I know! You're both werewolves! Rrr!" Stiles said acting like a wolf. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles said with a smirk as we came to the clearing. I frowned as I looked to the spot that had the body.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said looking around and bent over moving leaves out of the way.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as I started scoping the place out before looking in one certain direction and seeing a guy walking towards us.

"Stiles, Scott," I whispered urgently hitting them both.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The guy spoke, his voice just flowing beautifully. Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed though since he looked like a sour puss.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Scott stated, slightly inching in front of me. Again, I can protect myself.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but uh, forget it." I stated, a smile on my face, as I looked him over a bit, my eyes flashing quickly but not noticeable, then out of his pocket came Scott's inhaler that he threw towards me which I quickly caught. "Uhm. All right, come on, Scott you gotta get to work." I whispered as the boys turned and started walking away quickly, I looked at the guy as he walked away.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles whispered looking over his shoulder at the retreating man.

"Remember what?" Scott asked looking bewildered.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, six years ago." I whispered sadly.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott whispered casting a glance over his shoulder.

"Come on." Stiles said as we all walked towards our cars. I quickly dropped Scott off at his work before racing down the streets, as I looked behind me I saw a black Chevrolet Camaro behind me. I focused my eyesight and saw Derek Hale following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I focused my eyes back on the road. I waited for a reply but got nothing. "I know you can hear me, Derek Hale, and I know what you are and what I am," I said, seeing his eyes widen. The rain started to pelt down as I continued racing through the streets. My Impala slowly blending into the darkness. "Keep up," I said as I stepped on the gas and turned a sharp right into the woods, the trail bumpy and becoming slosh. I looked back and saw Derek not far behind. I braked quickly and stepped out of my car, my eyes watching him. He got out and walked over to me.

"How'd you know?"

"Not here, follow me," I ordered as I approached the abandoned home. I walked inside the home and quickly made it look run down and not spectacular.

"Again, how'd you know?" Derek asked me as he walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Massive ass monster bites myself and my brother, both of us start to hear things, smells things, see things better then the average human, also I met your sister Laura, the day she died," I whispered shoving my hands into my pocket. "I was about to go for my daily run but, she came out of no where and told me not to go in. I asked her why and she said there's something dangerous in there, and it wants you," I stated absently. "I listened to her and I kept hearing howls so, make the connections and doing the research last night, I concluded that myself and my brother are now hairy creatures that will howl at the moon," I said with a bright smile before turning and walking over to the window to look outside. "You should probably go now, my mother doesn't like me inviting people into our ancestors' house," I whispered as I looked to my ancestor the one that made me what I am, a witch.

I heard the door open and shut and Derek was gone in the night, the illusion disappeared and behind me was my cauldron, books lining the walls filled with spells and histories of all creatures, plants and specimens sat either dead or alive in glass jars.

"The McCall line lives," I whispered as I left the house and lifted the barrier to keep out any other Supernatural creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed my eyes in annoyance at the sun as I walked inside the school building, I smiled at everyone around me before turning the corner and seeing Jackson holding my brother against the lockers.

"Jackson!" I cried out anger in my voice. I rushed over and shoved Jackson back helping Scott off the locker door. "What the fuck was that Jackson!" I yelled.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked completely ignoring me. I looked away and shook my head in confusion as to how I am being ignored right now.

"My mum and Eve do all the grocery shopping," Scott muttered completely confused.

"Now, listen, McCall - You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Jackson growled getting up into Scott's face.

"Oh, you mean steroids." Scott whispered before looking at Jackson with a serious look. "Are you on steroids?"

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson asked, not in a friendly way obviously, I don't think they would be friends ever.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Scott asked, my eyes widened, and I was about to tell Scott to shut up, but he was already ranting. "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

"You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson growled leaving us alone.

"Scott, you can't tell people this type of stuff I know your freaked out, but you need to remain calm okay," I whispered as I investigated his eyes. "Please Scott you need to just remain calm," I stated as I pulled him into a hug. "I'll figure this out okay, I'll even get our wacky best friend to help," I said with smile as Scott nodded his head, burying it into my hair.

"Did you have a shower today?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I always do," I laughed. "Why?" I asked, only to smile realising why as he tries to burrow into my hair. "It's soft and smells nice doesn't it?" I laughed as he nodded into my shoulder taking a deep breath in. "Come on you got practice." I whispered as we walked to the fields.

"Scott! Eve! Scott, Eve, wait up." Stiles called out as he came after us.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Scott asked.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fibre analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles shouted.

"Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said with urgency.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles called out but saw he was being ignored. "It was a wolf." Stiles muttered.

"Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on!" Coach called out as I saw Scott staring at Allison and she waved causing my brother to wave as well. "Got a question, McCall?" Coach asked looking at my brother.

Scott: What?

Coach: You raised your hand. You have a question?

"Oh - No. I was just, uh - Nothing. Sorry." Scott said with a nervous look on his face.

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!" Coach cried out. I watched the scene in front of me with judgemental eyes. I watched Scott dodge the players before Jackson slammed into him sending Scott to the ground. I flinched as I felt the anger radiate off my brother. Scott got back up and the pair faced off as the ball was in the centre. Scott got the ball before Jackson and started dodging every player with great reflexes. I stared in shock as he front flipped over three players and sent the ball flying into the goal. Everyone cheered for Scott. I watched Coach as he called my brother over and started talking to my him quietly a bit before starting to make his voice louder.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach cheered, everyone else cheering as well, but myself and Stiles.

"This is bad Stiles," I whispered as I looked at his happy face.

"I know, I'm gonna do some research tonight, you try to find away to make sure you don't shift tomorrow okay," Stiles whispered, and I nodded as I smiled at my twin when he came over. I congratulated him and told him I had to go see Melinda as she was 'calling' me. He understood, and I quickly left to the house. I spent a good portion of my time on the bracelet before putting it on and flinching in pain as the wolfsbane started to basically burn me. I left the house and drove to Stiles place picking Scott up on the way. We parked in front of Stiles home and walked right in not needing to knock or anything since it was basically like a second home. We walked to Scott's room and knocked.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all-night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles said in a rush, as we both walked inside, me flinching as another dosage went into my veins.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked as I sat down.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles said in a rush as both Scott and I sat down.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said.

"Oh, Derek the one in the woods that we saw the other day." I said as I smiled remembering his gorgeous face.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said.

"What, then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked us, mostly Scott because he knew I probably knew a bit more then him.

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles stated.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned eyes wide.

"No - Werewolves." Stiles stated.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said not caring about what Stiles had to say.

"We saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible. Even for me to do magic on you," I stated.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott growled. I flinched from the growl.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles said getting Scott's anger off me and back on him.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said getting up.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles asked.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you both trying to ruin it?" Scott asked looking at us.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said.

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned.

"It's your urge to kill." I said as I sat back watching this unfold.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill," Scott muttered trying to lighten the situation.

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." Stiles said before walking over to Scott's bag. "I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as I felt the anger in his voice.

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles stated simply.

"No, give it to me!" Scott cried anger in his voice, as he pushed Stiles to the wall and hit the chair back. I gasped in shock.

"Scott!" I called out. He froze at my voice and looked at Stiles with shock. Before letting our friend go.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispered. "I - I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott stated before walking over to myself and his bag. "I'm sorry." He whispered to me quickly leaving the room.

"Scott," I whispered. Stiles looked to me before walking over to his chair and picking it up. But froze. I frowned and walked around seeing three claw marks in the chair. "Oh my god," I whispered before leaving the room going home to get ready for the party to stop Scott from losing his shit.


End file.
